Conventional office chairs have a backrest which is generally fixed and cannot be adjusted in its position. The backrest of the office chairs is in fact seldom used by an office worker in view of the fact that the body of the office worker is often kept close to the desk or computer keyboard, thereby resulting in a backache to the office worker.